


it's okay

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: It's Okay, JUST, Please read, dont feel bad or make yourself feel like shit, enjoy, i honestly don't know, it's okay to not be okay :), kinda anxiety, kinda sad, okay idk i'm going just.., reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: it's okayit's okayit's okay-reassurance/riːəˈʃʊərəns/nounthe action of removing someone's doubts or fears.-enjoy.





	it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing.  
> it's all about reassurance

it's okay to be happy in front of others but then break down when you're by yourself.

it's okay to be sad sometimes.

it's okay to feel like you just want to go to sleep and never wake up.

it's okay to feel exhausted (and sad) even though you haven't done anything physically.

it's okay if all you want to do is just cry.

it's okay to be sad when people say things about you and it's not being dramatic no matter what others say.

it's okay to be happy one day and sad the next.

it's okay if, sometimes, all you want to do is go to bed and not do anything.

it's okay if you don't want/like to talk to anyone, sometimes not talking to anyone is refreshing or even nice. i,myself despise socialising because i prefer solitude.

it's okay.  
just know that there are other people who know how it feels. you are not by yourself.  
i know how it feels, knowing that even though you have people around you, you still feel lonely. not everyone feels happy everyday. it's okay to be sad, no matter what others say it's okay if you want to breakdown sometimes.

it's OKAY to feel different from yesterday, last week or even this morning. sometimes i feel sad on days because of what people have said or just in general. i still do and i'm not saying everything's going to be fixed just by reading this, i'm saying that feeling sad or feeling different emotions every now and then is what makes us human. you don't have to force yourself to be happy everyday when you're actually not so please don't.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
